


색이 마주친 순간

by Yujachaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

1. 

 

분명히 말하지만 보쿠토 코타로는 권위적으로 후배에게 기합을 주거나 나이를 들먹이며 선배라는 명목으로 자신보다 어린 사람을 괴롭히는 타입은 절대 아니었다. 상하 관계가 엄격하다는 체육계에서 보기 드문 편에 속하는데, 위아래 구분에 연연하지 않는 자유분방한 성격이 한몫했고, 그러면서도 의외로 사람 관계에서의 눈치가 좋은 편이라 선배들에겐 제법 깍듯하여 미운털 박히지 않고 모두와 두루두루 잘 지내왔기 때문이다. 즉, 10년이 넘는 그의 배구 인생에서 그에게 사람 운이 따르는 건지 비교적 좋은 선배들을 만났고 그들에게 큰 소리를 들어본 적이 한 손에 꼽을 수 있을 정도이기에 제 아래로 들어온 후배들을 못살게 구는 건 그에게 상상하기 힘든 일이었다. 애초에 그는 미움받을 만한 사람이 아니었다. 사람을 끌어당기는 매력이 있고 어디서나 주목과 사랑을 받는 것에 익숙한 사람이었다. 실력으로 판가름 나는 냉정한 승부의 세계에서 2학년 때 주전 자리를 꿰차자마자 에이스 소리를 듣는 선수를 미워할 수 있는 사람은 많지 않을 것이다. 그러니 요약하자면, 보쿠토는 늘 모두의 중심에 서서 사랑받는 사람이었고, 자유로운 성격으로 인한 것이지만 체육계라 겁을 집어먹고 들어왔을 지도 모를 후배들에겐 상냥하다면 상냥한 선배라는 것이다.  
  
  
그런 그에게 최근 좀 신경 쓰이는 후배가 생겼다. 좋은 의미가 아니라, 그를 뾰로통하게 만든다는 점에서. 

 

 

 

 

 

2.

  
Hey, hey, hey! 

 

인근 학교와의 연습 시합이 한창인 주말 오후였다. 에이스의 타이틀을 단 2학년 보쿠토는 경기에서 멋지게 스파이크를 때리고는 그의 입버릇인 말을 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 그리고 그가 2학년이 되고 나서부터, 후배를 갖게 되면서부터 공격을 성공하면 늘 그랬듯, 볼을 부풀리며 한 곳을 계속해서 노려보았다. 코트 바깥에서 연습 시합을 관전하는 1학년들이 서 있는 곳, 그 중 단 한 녀석에게 곧바로 꽂히는 눈동자. 곱슬거리는 검은 머리카락을 짧게 친, 이번에 새로 들어온 1학년 세터가 있는 바로 그곳. ‘날 봐’라는 뜻을 강력히 주장하는 보쿠토의 눈빛에도 불구하고 시선은 마주닿지 않았다. 저 자식, 또 나를 안 보고 있었단 말이지. 보쿠토의 양 볼에 좀 더 바람이 들어갔다. 이 체육관의 모두가 저를 주목하고 있었다. 상대편에서 들려오는 ‘저 녀석 뭐야!’, 같은쪽 네트에서는 저를 향해 엄지를 치켜세우며 잘 했다고 모두가 칭찬해주었고 시합을 지켜보던 1학년들의 감탄 섞인 놀란 기색의 얼굴을 보며 잔뜩 으쓱해지려던 참에 ‘이번엔 날 보고 있겠지? 나 엄청 멋졌으니까!’ 같은 생각을 하며 자신감 넘치는 눈으로 그 녀석을 돌아보았는데. 그런데, 이번에도 저 녀석만 저를 보고 있지 않는 것이다. 관심 끌려고 일부러 더 과장되게 헤이 헤이 외쳤건만 티끌만큼의 시선도 받지 못 했다.   
  
흥.  
  
보쿠토는 한참 동그랗고 커다란 금색 눈을 콱 뜨며 그 후배를 째리다가 팽 하니 고개를 돌렸다. 모두에게 관심을 받을 수 없다는 것은 보쿠토도 알고 있고 신경 쓰지 않는다. 주목 받는 걸 좋아하지만 ‘누가’ 저를 보는지 마는지 그건 사실 관심 밖의 일이었는데, 이상하게 저 까만 머리의 녀석에게 눈길 하나 못 받는 건 묘하게 짜증이 났고 자꾸만 제 심기를 건드렸다. 맘에 안 들어, 이제 내 세터 될 거면서 어떻게 나를 안 볼 수가 있어? 보쿠토의 한쪽 눈썹이 위로 치켜올라갔다. 저 녀석 내 이름도 모르는 거 아냐? 나 배구부 에이스인데!  
  
나는 쟤 이름 아는데!  
  
생각하던 게 입 밖으로 튀어 나와버렸다. 제 스파이크를 마지막으로 잠깐의 휴식 시간이 주어졌고, 옆에서 물을 마시던 3학년 선배가 누구 이름? 하며 말을 걸어오자 보쿠토는 콧김을 흉흉하게 내뿜으며, 그런 녀석이 있슴다! 크게 대답했다. 그렇게 말하며 한 번 더 그 녀석―아카아시 케이지를 노려봐 주는 것도 잊지 않았다.  
  
흥, 두고 봐, 이 녀석. 

 

 

 

 

 

3.  
  
코오오미이이, 코노하아아. 진짜 가는 거야, 응? 나 버리고? 나랑 더 연습 안 해주고? 이렇게 가버리는 거야?  
  
이제 막 부활동 시간이 끝난 참이었다. 보쿠토는 정규 연습 시간 말고도 더 늦게까지 남아 자율적으로 연습을 하고는 했다. 제 애원에 못 이겨 날이 어두컴컴해질 때까지 어울려주던 코노하와 코미는 이렇게 계속하다가는 전국에 가기도 전에 죽겠다며 오늘은 이쯤 하고 집에 가겠다 했다. 보쿠토가 잔뜩 떼를 쓰며 어린 아이처럼 매달려 봤지만, 두 사람은 미안한 기색이 역력하지만 아주 단호한 표정으로 옷을 갈아입었다. 3학년 선배들을 비롯해 와시오와 사루쿠이는 옛적에 보쿠토와의 자율 연습에 학을 떼고 그만둔 지 오래였다. 미안하다, 보쿠토. 제 어깨를 툭툭 두드려주며 크로스 백을 어깨에 메고 체육관 입구로 걸어가는 두 사람을 보며 보쿠토가 발을 쿵쾅 굴렀다. 진짜 나빠, 너희들! 제 외침에도 아랑곳 않고 손을 흔들어주는 모습에 약이 올랐다.  
  
  
혼자 남았는데, 이를 어쩐다. 보쿠토는 댓발 나온 입으로 한숨을 쉬며 이마를 긁적이다가 에라 모르겠다 하는 심정으로 공을 높이 던져 올렸다. 내가 던지고, 내가 때린다! 텅 빈 체육관에 탕, 하고 공이 떨어져 나는 소리와 운동화가 바닥과 마찰하며 나는 끼익 소리만이 공허하게 울렸다. 보쿠토가 새로운 공을 꺼내 다시 높게 던지고 네트 넘어로 강하게 내리 꽂았다. 나는 천잰가봐! 이런 방법이! 이렇게 연습하면 되겠어!  
  
…….  
  
보쿠토가 제대로 되는 것 같지도 않는 연습에 풀이 죽어갈 때쯤이었다. 체육관 입구에서 인기척이 느껴졌다. 애들이 돌아왔나봐! 그는 집으로 돌아온 주인을 맞는 강아지 마냥 신이나서 다가갔다. 코노하나 코미일 거라고 생각했으나 그곳엔 예상 외에 인물이 서 있었다.  
  
어, 너……?  
  
아카아시 케이지였다. 안녕하세요, 보쿠토 선배. 약간 긴장한 얼굴로 그가 내뱉은 인삿말에 보쿠토는 살짝 얼빠진 얼굴이 되었다. 내 이름 아는 구나. 그 생각이 머리를 스치자 보쿠토는 이 녀석에게 혼자 삐져있던 마음이 살짝 풀리는 걸 느꼈다. 하긴, 제 이름을 모를 리가 없었다. 흠흠, 두어번 헛기침을 한 보쿠토가 물었다.  
  
여기에 이 시간에 웬일이야?  
  
아카아시는 체육관 안을 푸른 빛깔 눈동자로 휘 둘러보더니 대답했다.   
  
혼자 연습하시는 것 같은데……, 제가 공 올려드려도 될까요?  
  
보쿠토가 대번에 고개를 끄덕였다. 응, 응! 제발 그래줘! 이 녀석에게 아직 다 풀리지 않은 뾰로통한 마음은 나중 일이었다.  
  
  
  
처음에 보쿠토는 별 생각이 없었다. 혼자 올리고 받는 것보다야 훨씬 낫겠다 하는 생각 뿐이었다. 꽤 실력 있는 세터가 1학년으로 들어왔고 그게 이 녀석인 것은 알았지만, 아직 함께 연습해본 적이 없었기에, 지금은 그저 다른 사람이 공을 올려준다는 사실 자체가 중요했지 다음번 제 세터가 될 녀석과의 합이 어떨지에 대해서는 생각조차 못 했다는 것이 맞다. 처음부터 잘 맞을 수는 없는 법이기도 했고. 그런데 아카아시가 올려준 첫 번째 공을 친 순간, 보쿠토는 바닥에 안정적으로 착지 후, 깜짝 놀라 커진 눈으로 아카아시를 바라보았다. 제가 가장 잘 치고, 편한 위치에 단번에 올라온 공. 이건 처음 짝을 지은 사이에서 나오기 힘든 플레이였다. 우연인가, 하고 두 번째, 세 번째 공을 내리치고 나서야 이게 단순한 우연이 아니라 저 녀석이 저를, 제 배구를 정확히 파악하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.  
  
뭐야, 뭐야? 어떻게 알았어? 너 나 안 보잖아. 아니지, 아니지. 안 보고는 저어얼대로 모르지. 맨날 나 봤어? 본 거야? 이거 다 우연 아니지. 그치.  
……어….  
빨리 말해 봐. 어떻게 안 거야? 응? 와아안전 정확히 내가 좋아하는 위치라구! 이상하다, 나는 네가 나한테 너무 관심 없길래 짜증내고 있었는데.  
  
맥락없이 하고 싶은 말을 폭풍처럼 쏟아내는 보쿠토 때문에 아카아시는 당황한 듯 주춤거리며 눈을 피했다. 그러다 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.   
  
……매일 보고 있죠. 어떻게 안 봅니까. 에이스인데.  
  
부끄러운듯 느릿느릿 이어진 아카아시의 말이 끝나자 보쿠토의 얼굴이 삽시간에 활짝 펴졌다. 예쁘게 표현하자면 물을 머금고 화사하게 개화한 꽃봉오리였고, 솔직하게는, 너무 심하게 발랄한 비글이 제대로 흥분한 것 같았다, 라고 아카아시는 생각했다. 보쿠토는 엄청 크게 웃으며 아카아시 주변을 정말 개 처럼 빙글빙글 돌며 말을 와르르 쏟아냈다.  
  
뭐야, 뭐야아. 너 나 보고 있었구나. 헤이, 헤이, 헤이! 그럴 줄 알았어! 왜 보고 있었어, 응? 나 멋져서? 내 스파이크 짱이지?   
  
보쿠토는 이상하게 만족스러웠다. 왜 그런지는 모르지만 이 녀석이 저를 보고 있었다는 사실이 뿌듯하게 맘을 채우는 기분이었다. 아카아시는 보쿠토와 피했던 시선을 똑바로 들어 호박색 같기도 하고 황금색 같기도 한 눈동자를 마주 보았다. 금색과 청색 빛깔이 공중에서 마주쳤다.   
  
……제가 선배 세터가 될 거니까요. 당신을 살피는 게 당연하죠.  

 

              
         


End file.
